Family Unity
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: AU- After Baelfire's death, Rumpelstiltskin is having a hard time coping and letting go. But when he finds white roses at his son's grave he is reminded that he isn't alone. Established Rumbelle. Rumpelstiltskin/Henry/Baelfire family feels and fluff.


**Family Unity**

* * *

><p>Baelfire was <em>gone<em>. He wasn't coming back; no matter how untimely his death had been, or what price those who had lost him were willing to pay. The Dark One's son was forever departed_, _and nothing could change that.

Rumpelstiltskin knew this- had known it since the moment Bae had taken his last breath- and yet it still haunted him relentlessly. For years uncounted, the man had sought his son. He had longed to make things right; to finally have a happy ending with his boy by his side. And now that was _impossible_. . . He had lost his child again- though this time not even a Dark Curse could bring him back. After years of having one objective that drove him in all things, he was empty and distraught. True, Rumple had Belle- he was quite happily married- but his heart still ached for his boy. He'd been clinging to Bae for so long that he didn't know how to let him go, despite the fact that nothing would change.

So he _refused_ to let go and forget.

Every day like clockwork, Rumpelstiltskin would walk through Storybrooke and enter the cemetery with a single red rose in hand. The man would spend an hour at his son's grave, talking and crying beside the child he had loved so desperately, before placing the rose down before the stone and retreating back to his Pawnshop, or the Library to spend time with Belle.

This routine went on for about a week before the Dark One noticed the intrusion.

The first handful of times that he left a rose behind for Bae, it remained untouched- and left alone in the place where he had set it. But as the days passed, the rose was no longer _alone_.

Now, when Rumple came to Bae's grave, his red rose was accompanied by one of the purest white. The stunning flowers would lay, side by side against the marble stone- a solemn promise of remembrance and love for the deceased.

Rumpelstiltskin began changing his routine- so he could find out who was leaving the white roses- but as more time passed he drew no closer to discovering the person. Day after day, visit after visit, the white roses were placed until it became something of a comfort to the Dark One. Though Bae had been respected by many of the residents of Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest, Rumple had never seen nor heard of anyone save himself and Belle going to the grave _after_ the funeral. . . Well, besides the secret visitor who still was unknown.

But despite the curiosity that the whole situation provoked, Rumpelstiltskin was relieved that someone else cared enough to leave the tokens behind. A rose didn't do much in the scheme of things, but to Rumple it was a God send in a time of need. Someone _cared_. And it was enough.

For two months this went on, and the Dark One lost the urgency to find the rose bringer- for time changes everything. Until one day, the bell above the Pawnshop door chimed the presence of a customer. This mightn't have seemed strange, but seeing as it was before the shop had opened for business, and in the wee hours of the morning (4 o'clock to be precise) it was rather odd.

When Rumpelstiltskin had entered the main part of his shop- from where he had been taking inventory in the back room- he expected to see the familiar figures of Charming or Snow, or even the Savior herself. They weren't uncommon guests in his domain, seeing as they more often than not needed his magical advice or guidance. But as he gazed about his store, the Dark One was caught off guard- for it wasn't a regular patron who stood in the entryway. Though he _was_ a part of the Charming clan.

"Henry," Rumpelstiltskin said politely, quickly covering up his surprise at the unexpected development. "What on earth brings you here at such an _early_ hour?"

The young boy- who was growing closer to the cusp of manhood everyday- stayed silent for a long moment, his brown eyes hesitant as they looked anywhere but the Deal-Makers' face.

"Has something happened that I should be aware of," Rumpelstiltskin prompted softly, coming from around the counter to stand before the boy. If a new threat had popped up, he'd better hear about it and fix it so he could have some peace and quiet.

Since he had married Belle, all the former-imp had wanted was a reprieve from the drama that seemed to fill the lives of the Fairytale denizens. And to have that peace from the insanity, he needed to take care of things before they reached their usual critical mass.

But Henry shook his head- putting Rumple's concerns to rest- though he still said nothing.

For a moment the two stood wordlessly, before Rumpelstiltskin decided to take control. Acting completely on impulse, and without a thought to why he was doing it, he placed a comforting hand on Henry's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. An understanding expression visibly brightened the man's warm chocolate eyes as he gave the boy his full attention and tried to put him at ease.

"Freely say what it is you've come to say, without fear," he said. "I will not be one to judge you."

Henry stared into the man's eyes, searching for truth in his statement, and he must have found it, for he gave an inaudible sigh and spoke.

"I was wondering . . . _wondering_ if you'd be willing to make a deal with m-me."

Rumple's eyebrow shot up. "I'm not really in the habit of making deals these days, Henry . . . They can lead to _treacherous _paths."

Henry's eyes lowered. "I know . . . but I was hoping you'd make an exception."

As the Dark One looked at the boy standing before him, he somehow found that he couldn't refuse him. His body language and countenance spoke of dashed hopes, and Rumple couldn't have that.

"What did you have in mind?"

Henry lifted his gaze again hopefully, before he asked his favor, taking the Dark One completely by storm.

"I was wondering . . . if we could go to my dad's grave together from now on. . ."

Rumpelstiltskin froze and Henry mistaking his stillness for refusal quickly continued.

"I didn't want to bother you about it- and it doesn't have to be a _deal_-_**deal**_. . . I just hate to go alone, and Emma still hasn't fully accepted his death. . ."

As Henry faded out, the older man gazed at him uncertainly- tears clouding his eyes in a twinkle of emotion.

"You're the one leaving the other roses." It wasn't a question.

Henry nodded once. "There are tons of wild rose bushes that grow deeper in the woods. . . And with you leaving red ones, it almost seemed too good to be true."

Rumpelstiltskin felt his heart clench in his chest before whispering a shaky, "Why?"

Henry's expression grew bittersweet and tears rose in his eyes as well, matching Rumpelstiltskin's. "I read a book: it said that if you combined two different types of roses it was a sign of **unity** . . . and I wanted my dad to know that he doesn't have to worry about us. . . that we'll stay connected and be alright even though he's gone."

Unbidden a small sound escaped the Dark One as he gazed down at the boy with more conflicting emotions than he could ever hope to name. It had been _Bae's son_ who had cared enough to leave the roses . . . Bae's_ boy_.

"We're a family," Henry continued. "_All_of us; and my dad wouldn't want us to be separated. . . He worked hard to keep us together, so we should stay that way."

Tears freely flowed down Rumpelstiltskin's cheeks as the words of hope touched his heart and made him remember. Henry had always been a sweet lad, but in that moment he was a live reincarnation of Baelfire. And as the Dark One studied the innocent plains of the boy's face he realized that he had never truly recognized him as his family. Before that moment, he had never really thought of Henry as his grandchild. But now, he couldn't help but cling to the connection.

This boy wanted him to be a part of his life . . . his _family_, and by damned if Rumple wasn't going to be there for him.

With shaky hands Rumpelstiltskin pulled Henry into a tender hug, crying with both happiness and sorrow when the boy returned the embrace.

"Will you come with me . . . _grandpa-stiltskin_?"

The Dark One laughed at the ridiculous nickname and hugged Henry tighter, smiling sincerely through his bittersweet tears. "Of course I'll come . . . _grandson_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_So I've finally caught up in Once Upon a Time and I'm officially broken. Baelfire/Neal's death took its toll on me (not because I was a huge Neal fan persay, but because of the effect it had on Rumple.) I felt unsatisfied with Rum's scenes after Bae's death (season 4 episodes excluded) and wanted to write a tribute in honor of the Dark One's son. ^^

I seriously wanted this to happen. I think that Henry and Rumpelstiltskin should have more scenes and bonding time on the show. They ARE family after all, and I think Bae would have liked them to be close after everything that's happened.

Family _needs_ to stick together.

Anyway, my feels are shot, I'm an emotional wreck, and I'm severely sleep deprived. I'll see yall down the line.

(Oh and the freaking Rumbelle fluff in Season 4! *dies* They FINALLY did that BEAUTY AND THE BEAST DANCE! GAHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

**_~Lyn_**


End file.
